


Brotherhood

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin’s Creed III spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: Got hit by a wave of feels and had to write this.





	Brotherhood

A young man stands in a temple  
Devoted to his gods.  
He fought and killed and fled  
And survived against all odds.

The temple over him is crumbling  
And the sun fiercely burns  
With the young man trapped inside  
And the true course now learnt.

Though his friends and father rush to safety,  
The young man is not alone.  
A figure steps beside him,  
Footsteps silent on the stone.

The taciturn master is there  
To watch his student’s choice  
While praises lie upon his tongue  
With time too short to voice.

Someone claps the young man’s shoulder,  
Handsome, hair now streaked with grey.  
He wears the cowl with a grin,  
But has no words to say.

On the other side a third,  
Tomahawk at his hip.  
He gives a rare smile  
Upon his closed lips.

The ceiling crumbles overhead.  
Outside, the father cries.  
Somewhere an eagle crows its song.  
The young man’s not afraid to die.

Why should he fear death,  
With his companions at his side?  
Though they’ve never met,  
He’s lived whole lives through all their eyes.

The goddesses still argue,  
But the trio refuse to roam.  
They take the young man’s hands,  
And they welcome their brother home.

**Author's Note:**

> Got hit by a wave of feels and had to write this.


End file.
